Arma III Altis Life
by Godwrites
Summary: The small island nation of Altis has its fair share of crime. Murder, drug trafficking, poaching, terrorism, any crime under the sun. For one recently-unemployed teacher, these people are who he must work with in order to recreate a sense of order, peace and liberty. Will he succeed? Or will he die fighting for a nation's freedom from the oppressive government?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ibrahim Atan. I live in the island nation of Altis. A small island nation in the Mediterranean Sea, it is also a nation of corruption, greed, and no morals. The government of the nation is weak, as well as the police force is corrupt. This is why I turned to be a rebel. A freedom fighter. My life as a rebel of the President was quite better than the previous job I led.

The nation's capital city is called Kavala. A city where nobody was safe from death's reap. Why one might ask? Mafia bosses control the streets, drug dealers roam freely, and people just looking to add another life to their murder chain. Sad, and even sadder that the government does not do a thing to combat this. I used to be a teacher before this. Now, at least two weeks ago, I was jobless and homeless. I tried to plead with the bank who took my house, but they would not listen. Two weeks later, is now, and I am still homeless, but not jobless. I have found a job that will help me make Altis a better place for the children, and the families living here. I am a rebel fighter, working closely with the men who I despised, we will overthrow the government, no matter the cost. This is my story, this is my life in Altis.

The Private Military Company I joined was looking for new recruits since a job against a drug-lord went awry. Of course, many people had gotten this job before, police officers, who I did not trust were among them. When I first signed up to join, I was put through a training course. Live ammunition, hand-to-hand combat, all that stuff, and of course, how to deal with the government.

My first mission was to help a heroin dealer protect his product. There were two Hunter MRAPs, I was in the lead vehicle. The dealer was behind us inside his truck, and there was another Hunter MRAP behind him. We would each be paid 5% of his profits. There were 6 of us, so we would, all together, get about 30% of the profit. Now, there were cops, and there were other civilians on the road. I was the gunner in the vehicle, so I shot at cops, yes. We started at his house, and went to a heroin farm from there. Cops were suspicious as to why there were three vehicles going at the same time and two of them seem to be protecting the third. We had a shoot-on-sight protocol against police officers on this job. But only if they were to follow us.

There was an intersection where cops had set up a road block. The driver of my vehicle slammed through the roadblock, and the other two followed. The cops then followed us, and the gunner of the rear vehicle started firing. The police then deployed a helicopter to our position and I fired on it. I killed the pilot and the helicopter then went down and exploded infront of us. The lead driver stopped, and so did the other two vehicles. We then went inside of an alleyway, and tried to circumvent the police. We succeeded, and then we went the rest of the way to the heroin farm unchallenged. After the heroin farm, we went back into the city to do whatever a dealer does to heroin. The dealer then talked to the processor and loaded all the processed heroin we had and gave it to a seller. That is when we were ambushed by cops. We all heard the sirens go off at the same time, but what we did not know is where they were coming from. That's when cop cars boxed us in. We would have to fight to get out of this alive. There were maybe 10-15 cops, and only 7 of us, if you counted the dealer. But there were only 6 of us in the PMC. I began to fire the gun on the Hunter MRAP, and so did the other gunner on his, as the other four ran off to a cop car to get the cops to chase them. It worked, but now the other gunner and I were stuck there alone. The dealer told us both to get into a cop car, so we could pretend we were cops. We both agreed and went into a cop car. I was the passenger in the front.

"So, what did you do before you decided to join?" the dealer asked us.

"I used to be in the military." The gunner said.

"I used to be a teacher before I got fired." I replied.

"Altis is a tough place, is it not?" the dealer asked again.

"Yes, it is actually." I told him. The gunner only nodded in agreement.

"Well, where is your base?" he asked, as we gave him directions to our base.

On the way there, we could not find the other four anywhere, but when we got to our base, we found them. Once we got close enough, they raised their guns and then lowered them. Most likely because we were still in a cop car.

"Hello." The dealer said, as we all got out of the car.

"Hello." One of the other men said.

"Where's our cut?" Another asked, as the gunner stood behind him, getting ready for him to run away.

"Ah, yes. I'll just transfer it to your bank accounts and you will be all set." He said. After, I got a text saying I had gotten over $100,000.

The others had gotten $100,000 as well. Then I got another text saying I had gotten another $20,000. The dealer then pulled me aside as the others walked away satisfied with their cuts.

"So, you used to be a teacher, yes?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's a funny start. Don't you think?" he asked.

"Well, I had gotten laid off because of budget cuts." I told him. "I needed to find work."

"This business is a good way to get yourself killed, make money, or rise to power." He said.

"I know." I told him, as he walked away, back to the cop car. He then drove off, leaving tire tracks in the dusty road. I then walked inside, where the men were watching a television. I walked past, not triggering a reaction from them as they were watching too intently to notice. I then decided to buy my own house. Only about $40,000. It was in the city. I also bought an SUV for another $30,000. I then left and went back to my house. When I had got there, I found it was bare. Of course, a few jobs would easily fix that.

Two Weeks Later:

Over the next two weeks, I had drove back and forth from the salt mines, making about $50,000 each day. Buying things for my house and doing the routine over and over again. Then I had gotten a text from the PMC leader, telling me he had a job for me again. I went back to the compound and found I was to be paired up with the five men from before, and five more on another drug run for the dealer we had worked with once again, but with his brother. This time, it was cocaine. This time, it would be more complicated, as we were to go to the cocaine field in two helicopters, paid for by the dealer. And then, land outside the city, load the cocaine into 4 different trucks, and drive the rest of the way there. Then, we would drive back to the helicopters and bring them back to his place. While more people drove the trucks back for us. It sounded good, until the cops would most likely come. But, luckily, none did come for us on this job.

We were actually ready for cops to come this time. While we waited near the cocaine field for the three men and the dealer to harvest the cocaine, we saw a cop car off in the distance. I raised my gun, but did not fire at it because one of the other men lowered it for me, and shaking his head. I nodded back in agreement, but still stayed on my guard. After, we all loaded into the helicopters and flew to the city, where we landed outside of it, just as the dealer said to. He, two other men, and I all went to the trucks, while four other men waited with the helicopters. As we all processed the cocaine, I felt like something was not right, but ignored it. After we were done with the cocaine, we all headed back to the helicopters, where both were still there. We then boarded inside and went back to the PMC compound. The dealer paid us again, and we went our separate ways. In all, we each had gotten $165,000.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Months Later:

In the span of two months, many things have happened. One thing is, I took control of the military company and made them into rebels of the President. What happened was, the old leader died. He and four other men were surrounded in a small house while doing a job and an artillery strike hit the house they had holed up in. Another thing, is the fact that we now have more armor than just MRAPs. As it is, we had enough money to buy an AFV Gorgon. Although old and worn, it still worked. The way we had gotten this piece was from a private vehicle dealer. Also, during the Cold War, Altis was part of the Communist bloc. We also have bought some AH9 Pawnees. A great investment, if anyone should ask. Now we have an air force and an APC.

We would be a lot better off now. I had gotten my pilot's license before buying the AH9s. Under my command, the PMC had redone our prices. $1,000/hour, plus an additional $2,000 per armoured vehicles, or aerial vehicles, if needed. MRAPs are not considered armoured vehicles, however.

The first person we had had business from was a wealthy millionaire who had wanted us to protect him from police as he kills someone in the Witness Protection Program, and then a prisoner. He enlisted 4 men, as well as an MRAP. I had told him yes. After the deeds were done, the men had brought no police to our compound, or any trace of them. He had paid them each $5,000 plus another $500. He then donated $50,000 to our cause, in good faith and had said that he would recommend us to his friends. I had thanked him profusely for his offer and told him repeatedly he did not need to, but he had insisted, saying "Of all the past PMCs I had worked with, yours is by far the best of them all."

I was completely dumbstruck by him. I had thanked him again and then added the money to our personal vault. In all, we had about $850,000 in there. With that money, I had bought us another helicopter. A PO-30 Orca multipurpose helicopter. We would use this helicopter for our "other" activities. Drug trafficking, for the most part. We would also traffick weapons and people. People were rarer to traffick, however. We would traffick them to the highest bidder, but we would not kidnap people. How we would do this, is, someone brings people to us, and then we bring them to the highest bidder. We make a rather large profit in the end.

The next day, we headed out on our own to smuggle diamonds. We had bought 5 pickaxes to mine diamonds. I had bought a license to process them. Then we had went out in two HEMTT trucks we had rented to the mines. We also had brought an AH-9, for safety from anyone. At one point, we had driven past a police car. I would have thought they would have given chase, but they did not. They did follow us however for a while, until they must have gotten bored. Or, until they had realized we were being protected by an AH-9. All I care about is the fact that they did not engage us.

After filling both HEMTTs with diamonds, we had decided to sell them to processors. We had made 1.2 million dollars in profits from the diamonds in one trip. We had rented both HEMTTs for $50,000 for as long as we had needed them for. We had driven back and forth about 5 times before calling it a day. So, in all, we had made $6,000,000.

Then, afterwards, we had decided to try our luck in robbing a bank truck. We had waited outside of a bank, and when one had come, we had moved in. I had grabbed the driver, and another guy had grabbed the passenger. We had taken the money from the truck, and locked the two men inside and ran off with the money. It was only $200,000. But, it was worth it. No casualties, and we continue making the government pissed off at us. Only thing though, they cannot find our base of operations.

Two Days Later:

I had woken up this morning like a usual morning inside of the base. I turned on the Kavala News, and had breakfast. Thing is though, the government had called for the help of the United Nations to put down the rebellion. The UN had said they would investigate the claims made against us, how we had used chemical weapons against their men. I called the UN meeting room from a payphone, and when the person picked up on the other end, it was on live television. I had said, "Do not listen to them. They are lying to your faces."

"Who is this?" the man on the other side had asked.

"I am the man who is currently leading this rebellion against the government. I am the man who will truthfully say, I have not used chemical weapons against anyone, at least under my supervision."

"Anything else to say?" the man had asked, before I had closed off.

"Yes." I had begun, "The government in Altis is weak. We will not falter until Altis is better than it was since the new government has been elected. The government in this nation is corrupt, and I have been fired from my job as a teacher. We are all united by one thing alone, the hatred of our garbage government." I said as I had hung up the phone.

I had run back upstairs to see how the proceedings would go now that they knew the truth. The UN would come to Altis, only to keep peace here. Only I knew, there would be no peace. No peace, at least until the president is dead. I then bought more weapons and ammo, to prepare for the UN. I knew they would be here not to keep peace, but to take a side. I was not sure whose side they would take, but I do know that I would be ready if anything were to happen.

I had bought a stockpile of AKMs, and AK-74s. I also bought Makarov pistols, and RPG-7s. I then bought us three AFV Gorgons, as well as our own HEMTT trucks. I had bought two, just in case. I was preparing my men for an all-out war. We needed the president dead. We had to step it up. Otherwise, we wouldn't be successful.


End file.
